The present invention relates to the field of combines, in particular the cutting mechanisms. Cutting mechanisms currently used are of the reciprocating type. Reciprocating cutting mechanisms have the distinct feature of causing significant and loud vibration, and as a result cause significant wear and tear as the cutting mechanism is constantly, with great force, reversing directions. A great amount of force is created on each movement that results from the significant kinetic energy, which force is nearly instantly reversed in the opposite direction as reciprocating action occurs, causing great vibration and great wear and tear on the mechanical parts that cause the reciprocating action. Resulting costly repairs cause costly downtime as the blades and other parts are replaced and maintained.
Moreover, the mechanics of a reciprocating action allow only a limited speed of the cutting action and thus limit the speed of the machine moving through the field being cut.
The continuing rotation mechanisms use less energy, have low maintenance, and are cheaper in the long run. However, it will be seen that none of the known continuous cutting mechanisms disclose the present invention as claimed.
The present invention utilizes commonly available chain link mechanisms, modified as shown to accept the appropriate cutting blades, traveling within a removable and replaceable polyethylene (preferably CHNW polyethylene) guide channel, with a center placed top guide piece that itself is adjustable and easily accessible. The guide, preferably hard plastic, also acts as a liner that can be less expensive, readily available, and replaceable. Moreover, it replaces the risk of sparks that might cause field fires. Most of the parts are easily manufactured or use off the shelf parts, to create a smooth, continual motion cutting mechanism.
The instant invention is a simpler design requiring fewer parts and results in a lighter weight mechanism. The design is also such that it is flexible such that the mower board can bend and not cause adverse structural mechanical effects. Moreover, the device is flexible in that it can be utilized to run vertical as well as horizonal.
Furthermore, the device is self-cleaning inasmuch as it rotates in one direction and can be reversed when necessary, for example when it plugs up. Furthermore, reversing the direction still allows cutting action while providing more even wear and tear. Reciprocating sickles often are plugged because they are consistently operating in one location and because they cut in batches as opposed to a continual cut. This batch cutting is what primarily causes the shock and vibration.
Furthermore, the invention should last hundreds of hours, if kept clean, and will allow one to cut at the speed limit of most current machines in typical terrains.
Consequently, it will be seen, that it is the object of the invention to create a continual chain cutting mechanism and eliminate the reciprocating action, so as to reduce the maintenance required and to eliminate expensive down time of the combine. It is a further object of the invention to use standard off the shelf parts or easily manufactured parts so as to create a relatively inexpensive, easy to install and effective cutting mechanism. It is a further object of the invention to create a mechanism that is smooth and relatively quiet in operation. Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as disclosed in the specification.
Other objects and features of the invention and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the foregoing and the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific method and apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.